Star Was: Teh Disne Empur
by XxXxXBlossomFogXxXxX
Summary: DIsne took over Stare Wars and noa iti s up to Maria to sav the fancil!


(A/N: Dis i smy fist stry, so I hop u liek it! Also plz nofamz. Red and revew! Rite god revws! THANS!)

Chaptue 1: Wen Disno Ataq

A loon tim ago in a galty fr far awy….

Star Wars live in piece, ten every ting chang wen teh Dismeyh atak. It was rly bad and scry an it lock liek thier wer no hoep left, but hen God coosed a strng herone to sav teh sags! shw was vey stong an petty. Her nam was…..

Maria Lorelli Jenny SeerMountain!

She has eys liek rubys and beatifil galden hare eith violacius streks andd scarlot tops. Her skin was teh colr of ulibustre n glod ad shimered n the sunlite (Kidna lik Edward Cullin. Dont yu tink he is so hawt?) She wore vibent ranble jeddi robs tat hyged hre bode prefictly, and had a god litesabre cuz she was so godd hat teh crustal terned blue to gol. Se ish soooo porful w/ teh forse dat sh cold make life an deaf, becus God sad she ws goo denuf too us it whysly!

Te consil relized tey mad a mistack an hat Anakoon Skysalker wernt de coosen on. Ten Mister Yoda fond ot tat Maria was the chosn noe and brut her bak to teh tempel to tran her n the waas of the Forse

Anikil was soo deviated, he cryed four dais. Butt thy let him stay becuz he wuz stil vry strun and stufz.

(Im gona rite form Marias pov now, k? ;) )

(O! An also I assed mai fraind Jenny to poofred for me cuz she's a rly god speler. She ddnt red hat, I rote it afer I goat it bac cuz I nedded a beter intro! Teh rest she corected! Also she nevr saw Star Wars so sh dosent no hoe teh nems r speled. I wikl tyr to speel tem rite!)

It was a lovelt day on Coroscent and I walked thru the tempel with a smile on my face that britened the plant. Sudenly….. Anslin Slywaker! I smile at him becaus he is so freaking hot, like a wonderful unoficiatin of that guy from 500 Shads of Grey and Nick Jonus and had the voice of Kirt Cobane (my mom loves that guy, so this is for you!). I waked up to him gracefuly and said, "Hi!"

He locked down, all broodin and deressive and said, "Hi…"

"Whats up? I asked.

Amakin (wasn't his name Anslin before, Emily? :( ) uttered, "The counsil wants to see you, Maria. It's about the war."

I nodded and ran down to the counsil chamber where all the masters were sitting in a circle and waiting. They looked at me and Maes Window announced, "Maria,teh Serperativrs have fallen to a new threat."

"What? A new threat?" I inqueered, "even a bigger threat than the Syth?"

"Even bigger," responded Yoda, "it is."

Keyordie Moondee (I think he's that dude with the big, funny head) stated with a frown, "We recieved a transition from them. It looks bad."

They turned off the lights and a holorgram turned on. It was… Gentille Greviosu and beside him was Mocky Moose! And Grevisuos was whereing a princess dress!

Mucky spock, "I have assimultated Gerome Grrverse haha! The Seperationalists are fallingQ You are nez haha! I will half all of Stair Wars! And I will make TONS OF MONEY! AND HOU CAN"T HAVE ANTY! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAhA!2111!"

Obuwan Kinoaby rubbed his bread and proclamed, "I have a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad feeling about this…"

Yoda was ponderin, "What does it mean? (You know you had your words really mixed up here, Emily, right?)"

Maria said sunddently, "Desney bot Star Wars!"

They look shock.

"How cold they do that?" Obowan quested. "SW is owned by Gorge Locus."

I then procamed, "We need to fight back! Or else all the boys here will dress liek the princesses and non of you are girls so its wrong.

No one sad a word. And then Anstking (who now?) came up to me and put his hand on my jope all sexy and protectivre like. "Shes right. We must defeet Dosny!"

The consil ejaculated in cheers.

(A/n: So wut did u tink? Petty god rite? Plz leve god revews an no flamrs!)

(Hey, Emily, I did a quick run over and fixed the big mistakes. I didn't have time to fix everything because Ms. Cameron's homework is really hard and I took a while and my mom needs me to go to sleep. Also, I typed up some notes in there (not many, I promise) for things I didn't quite understand. I made them italic.)


End file.
